


Fierce Protector

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post S3 for Mr Selfridge.</p><p>What would happen if Missy allowed herself to care... just once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Your Average Girl

Missy had been happy to land, although, given what she had been through with that idiot who still called himself 'The Doctor' it was hard to remember why she even liked him. She had walked away unscathed, supposedly dead but not quite dying, more vanishing into her own TARDIS. She needed time, and space, and, if she was honest, London was nicer in the past... and so, here she was, almost watching the birth of Selfridges. It held little interest to her and so she skipped forward a little. Now, as she emerged, her attention was grabbed not by the showgirl who was kicking and screaming her way out of Selfridges, but more by the woman who was not Selfridges wife. Rose, it seemed, was ill. Missy knew, with the same sad certainty she always had felt around the woman, that she could not save her. Instead she found she was watching Rose fall in with a bad crowd, denying any time to the woman who held her attention now. Oh, she knew of Lady Mae, of course she did, she had read much of earth history and any and all accounts of London. She may be confused by why The Doctor cared so much for earth, but she could not pretend she wasn't at least a little intrigued by some of the people who lived and died on the planet. Rose Selfridge had been one, although she had not been able to woo the woman away from Harry, and now she was focused on Mae. Mae who seemed to grow a little more stubborn and a little more sad each time she saw her. Rose had mentioned something of Mae's past, what she knew, and now Missy began to understand, it wasn't that Rose had not told her about the woman's husband, but that Rose did not know. She knew, looking at the woman, that she would not, she could not, stand to see this woman die at her husband's hand, although she was quite unsure how best to rescue her. So she had skipped a little more time, this time moving the TARDIS, aiming for the woman's gardens, failing of course, but at least managing to get closer. This time she took her time to dress, smoothing her hair back into it's usual neat curled bun and straightening her clothing, making sure she was well dressed even as she moved to knock on the door. 

"Mae isn't in..."

Rattling from a room upstairs told her otherwise and she narrowed her eyes, fingering her miniaturizing ray and choosing instead to hit him, hard and fast, moving with speed toward the locked door. 

"Come back..."

The man was yelling and she huffed, aiming her sonic lazer at the lock, then, when the door still didn't open, squaring her shoulders and risking a hard kick, then again, until, finally, the door flew open. She was met with a startled, bedraggled woman wearing nothing but her nightclothes, ripped nightclothes, and growled, grabbing the woman around the waist and lifting her to her shoulder, moving past the woman's husband and quite ignoring both of their yells.


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

"Put me down."

Mae was still yelling even as Missy slammed the TARDIS doors and hit 'lock'. Sure they were safely inside she had let the woman down. 

Mae was glowering at her whilst also looking utterly pathetic and pained, rubbing at her arm and flinching noticeably when Missy moved closer. 

"Look, you won't believe it... you humans never do... but I was trying to help."

"Human... but then..."

"Yes, Alien. No, not deadly. Yes, protecting you."

Missy huffed, then smirked as the woman looked around, then shrank back again as she stepped further back. 

"Look... you can sulk all you like, but I'm not letting that man..."

Her words dried out and she sighed. 

"Just pick a room."

She was no good at being kind, but she did care for this odd, pathetic looking human.


	3. Moving On...

Missy had been travelling for weeks, at least, what Mae considered to be weeks, by the time Mae even slightly trusted her. The woman had not exactly been kind, but she had saved her from Loxley, and she had fed and clothed her as best she could. 

The first time either had become aware of feelings beginning to form between them had been a week back, when Mae had woken from nightmares with a scream, her hands covering her eyes as she flopped back to the bed. Missy had been quick to appear, moving with almost care to stroke her cheek dry of tears, her voice a little softer, but still rough. 

"He can't touch you now..."

"I know... Thank you."

It had been a small mercy that at the least the other woman didn't comment on the fact she rarely seemed to sleep without crying, but she had become aware of Missy watching over her since that night. 

It was, at the least, a start.


End file.
